galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vicious Opress
Vicious Opress was a Jedi Knight that was brother with Hunter Savage. When Hunter turned to the Dark Side couldn't Vicious do it, so he escaped and went into exile. When he got the news that Hunter was dead he couldn't take it, he turned to the Dark Side to revenge his brother and this time he had trained and learned so much more in the force that he was so long, the biggest thread for the Republic. He used Double-Lightsaber with the color Purple. He was later joining Darth Wrath, a specialist of killing Jedis and Clones. They became strongest together and because of that they always stayed together. Vicious had a double purple lightsaber. He was also the leader of the organisation the Butchers. Battle of Miyuu Costin Jr hears from a unknown sorcery that the planet Miyuu, a planet in the same system as Kamino are has been taken by the Separatists. Darth Wrath and Vicious Opress is leading the alias. Jr tries to get everyone in the Golden Squad to join, everyone did without Yuzzi and Rex, they thought it was a bad idea and was thinking that they would never beat two siths. Boost, the pilot for The Golden's said he couldn't take everyone on his Gunship so Gree and Jr said they could fly the other two Gunships. They divided into groups: Blix, Toredge, Blazer and Waxer followed Jr. Fives, Tup, Neyo and Draa followed Boost and System, Gate and Killzone followed Gree. Gree was leaving first so he was first in the battle zone, sadly when Gate went out to the side-blasters he was shot an died immediately. When Gree's ship was shot once again Killzone checked if they could jump, but it was too high but System didn't care, he jumped anyway and died. Gree and Killzone tried to get control over the ship but it was too late, they crashed. The other teams made it down but Boost was directly leaving to search for Gree and Killzone. Gree survived the crash but Killzone died on spot, Gree felt after a short moment that he had lost his leg. He tried to imagines that it was a nightmare. In the battle zone Tup was almost killed but he was saved by Neyo and Jr and the rest was just fighting for their lives. In that moment Wrath and Vicious appeared and was coming straight toward them but in that moment Wendy Page, Obi-Wan's Padawan came. She began to fight against both of the siths. Same time the droids was coming more and more closer and when Waxer saw a droid aiming at Toredge he screamed: "TOREDGE!", but it was too late, he got killed. Tup was at this time not protected and was shot, Draa watched if he was okey same time he was shooting droids. Boost that was searching for Gree and the rest was finding the crashing ship but when he looked he thought that no one could have survived the crash so right before he should leave he hear a low scream, a scream of help. He was directly start to dig in the crash parts and there he found Gree. He kept digging and when he reached Gree he pulled him out and after that he brought him to Coruscant again. At the battle zone the battle was in the highest speed, Vicious and Wrath was still fighting against Wendy that wasn't giving up. Wendy was meeting Wrath in a near-fight and then Wendy pushed him and stabbed him in the eye, he was in deep pain. Then Vicious attacked her and it didn't take long until he implanted her. When Wrath raised up with the help of Vicious they attacked the clones and this time they was going against Waxer but Neyo jumped in the way and got injured. Jr decided that they needed to retreat and when they did, Waxer stayed and fought and in that moment Wrath stabbed him in the stomach and then Vicious scared him across his heart. Jr was shocked when he saw Waxer falling to the ground, dead. Blix was needed to pull in Jr to make him follow. When they came to the Camp, Jr sat down for himself and just thought in the death of Waxer, he couldn't believe his own mind. Later came Blix and tried to make Jr think about something else, but he couldn't change Jr. Fives was then coming and said that Wrath and Vicious left. Jr was then telling Fives to contact Boost so he could come and get everyone back to Coruscant again, then he walked away to another place where he could be all alone. When Boost came he brought Tup, Neyo and Draa while Jr should, but didn't so Fives drove the ship instead took Jr, Blix and Blazer. When they came to Coruscant they was just sitting in the hangar because they was so exhausted. Then a surprise happen, Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived with his ship and when he came out, he held Waxer in his arms and told everyone that he was alive and with medical support he would be on better mood. Everyone was happy to hear the news, especially Jr. Tup and Neyo was now sent to the hospital for medical support, Draa followed because he wanted to see of Gree was okey and Rex carried Tup. Later everyone came and after all everyone was sitting beside the injured clones and the last thing the doctor said was that Gree's cyborg leg shouldn't arrived first after a week, so he needed to stay there under the treatment. Jr was thankful for everything the doctor had done and then went to Waxer and said: "I was afraid, I thought you died... But now I know that Waxer... Is immortal!". Brother Oath Broken After Battle of Miyuu did Vicious and Wrath went to Mustafar to meet Catrius Broom but the person never excited,instead ARC-1004 showed up and last word he said was: "Run!", then he got stabbed by Darth Princeus himself. Princeus got excited to see two siths, he said: "their can only be one master and one apprentice!". They ignited their lightsabers and soon the battle began. They fought bravely and when Wrath got pushed away Vicious fought against Princeus alone and this time Princeus cut off Vicious arm. Vicious fell to the ground injured. Wrath attacked quickly and was near to kill Princeus but sadly he lost control and Princeus cut off Wrath's hand. Wrath was now not able to see and then Princeus use the moment and impaled Wrath in the chest. Vicious was then shocked and quickly ran away from the battle. When he came to Dathomir he got his arm back by the witch Cassius Zeta. Killing Leader for Golden Squad Vicious was at Rectus VI when he killed Costin Jr, the Leader for Golden Squad. He was following Jr up to the space on Gree's Machine and there he impaled Jr after a long intensive battle. He was cold-blooded and took the ship and drove away to Kintan to plan the next move. Joining SMOKY & Creation of "Butchers" Vicious was now alone, but open about the next mission, to find SMOKY. SMOKY was a droid that was force-sensetive and the last hope for Vicious. He went to Korriban where he found SMOKY, they made some deals and ones again was Vicious swearing an oath. SMOKY and Vicious went to Xeros and there they found a snake, a snake named Zeta. they all three were then traveling to Mustafar where they found Yussef Culaut, they were creating a organisation named Butchers to stop the clones and jedis for Vicious brother, Darth Wrath, like a tribute. they were fierce and very dangerous, no Jedi wanted to stand up meeting this group in fight. Prisoned Vicious Opress, Yussef and SMOKY escaped to Foloria after the death of Zeta. They sadly didn't know that Marie Claire and Sara Schabauer tracked them. Sara and MC sneaked to their camp and there they were very quiet, Sara was picking up her blaster and in the sleep of Yussef she shot him straight through his head. That made Vicious and SMOKY wake up. SMOKY was attacked from behind by MC and she pulled off the head of SMOKY. Vicious ignited his lightsaber to hold them away. But then ARC-4884 came behind and captured him. They took him to the gunship and now he was standing infront of a Trial at Coruscant. At Coruscant, Vicious Opress was sadly escaping in the hands of Rec that couldn't hold him and Vicious ran straight toward Emilio and he was over-rumbled by him. Emilio raised up and then Vicious head-butted him in the chest. Emilio died on spot infront of Rec and MC. Now they wanted even more revenge then before. Finding Lord Wrath When Vicious Opress turned to planet Gloria he was going for exile, but in that moment Vicious saw something coming out from the dark mist, it was Wrath, he was having a iron-plate over his chest (were he was stabbed) and he was not having any weapon, so Vicious broke his own double-lightsaber into two pieces. Wrath had brought one of the parts. Then Wrath just said: "It's time for revenge! You have advantage now, cuz' I am dead! laugh". Vicious looked with a smile on his face, "You are a genius, brother! you really are..But how did you survive??" Wrath then explained. "When I was stabbed and almost killed my anger and hate went to staying alive from internal bleeding." Wrath then walked away and Vicious followed him. Betrayed by Wrath One day when Vicious was about to take the "Brother Oath" (An oath where they'd be together no matter what.) When he walked in on Darth Wrath and Darth Xul knighting Xul. "It's not what it looks like!" "Oh its not? I found you half dead and I gave you half my saber! And here you are having a new apprentice!" Vicious ignited is blade and attacked both Xul and Wrath in anger he pushed Xul into the water and cut off Wraths arm before running away. Vicious promised revenge against Xul and Wrath. Fighting Darth Xul When Xul knocked down the door of where he was staying, Xul said "Come out Vicious you pussy.." which then out of no-where cane Vicious. He told Xul he was a great sith assassin.. Then Xul ignited his blade and so did Vicious. The two then sparred in combat. "I knew something wasn't right! I even sensed it!" said Vicious. "You didn't know you were going to be replaced! That's the rule of the sith! We can never have the same apprentice even if we want to train another, then we will do it.." said Xul. Xul then sliced the handle of Vicious' saber, so it didn't work anymore. Vicious looked on in shock and used 'Force Grip' to throw Xul across the room. Xul got up as quickly as he possibly could, but before he could Vicious was running away to a ship hidden. "You coward! Vicious.. A coward!" Now having to re-build his saber Vicious went to Dathomir. Helping Vicious When Vicious went back to his home planet Dathomir he was meeting the new transformed Rage Opress on the landing zone. Cassius Zeta was also there. They went to the great medium hall and there Vicious told about everything, Rage and Cassius promised Vic' that they would help him in every cost. Rage and his Warriors wore Spears and Bows (Rage had a Pike) while Cassius and the nightsisters wore Bows and Magic. Vicious after losing his saber in his battle with Darth Xul, Vicious made a new one. With its sparkling purple blade. Vicious was now ready for a rematch. But he waited until Xul followed him. War When Vicious was still on Dathomir he hid in the Nightsister temple. What Vicious didn't know was that Xul and Wrath were on their way to destroy him. Xul and Wrath landed and they were attacked by the Warriors. Xul and Wrath fought back hard and managed to push back the warriors, and then the next thing they all saw was Bridget Fox. Vicious finished the battle as he first started it. Bloodthirsty. Vicious had won but at a cost, he lost his ligthsaber in the battle. But he built another one. Battle Line When Rec came out from the prison on Tatooine he went to the planet of Condoria to get help from the "Hazarth's", something he would regret. When he walked into the Great Hall and saw the empty King Chair he understood something was wrong. when he tried to escape someone closed the doors. He understood that it was some kind of force that closed it. He turned his head toward the Chair and out from nowhere a head was throwed to him, it was the head of Hazarth! He turned his face up and there he stood, Vicious Opress! Vicious told Rec about how betrayed he was by Wrath and Xul, but the only thing Rec cared about was that he killed his father. Rec attacked with a super rush and kicked Vicious into the walls. Vicious understood that he couldn't cooperate, he needed to kill Rec. A battle begun between the to legends and it didn't take lonmg until Xul and Wrath appeared. rec was alone against three siths, but he understood when he saw Vicious fight against them he was willing to cooperate. Vicious and Rec was fighting constantly against Wrath and Xul. Xul was meeting Rec in a close duel and suddently Rec kicks off Xul's mask and Xul lost control, he let go of his lightsaber to cover his destroyed and ugly face. Rec was using the advantage and picked Xul's saber and stabbed him in the lung. Xul fell down to the ground. Wrath got rage and was almost killing Vicious, Rec was going to save him but in that moment, the slave to the former leader Hazarth, Ajjarah came and took Rec from the place. Outside she told him that he wouldn't stand a chance against Wrath. Rec understood and wanted her to come with him. She accepted and followed Rec back to Mandalore. Vicious was still fighting against Wrath and in that moment a new sith appeared. It was a woman and she was almost same strong as Wrath. from Vicious point of view he just saw how they fought and later he fainted. He was later waking up on a room at planet Sasarii. The doors open and the siths came in. She took of her mask and Vicious was speechless, it was... "Too Be Continued..."